Lado luminoso da Força
thumb|Antigo símbolo do lado luminoso da Força. O lado luminoso da Força, também conhecido como Ashla,Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow era um aspecto da Força.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] O lado luminoso da Força estava alinhado com a calma e era usado para conhecimento e defesa.[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] Os Jedi eram os maiores praticantes do lado luminoso, e eram os inimigos mortais dos Sith, que seguiam o lado sombrio da Força.[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] Poderes da Força O lado luminoso da Força era primariamente usado para habilidades defensivas em oposição às agressivas. Comparado com o lado sombrio, o lado luminoso era mais difícil de usar em batalha já que emoções como ódio, raiva e medo eram naturais à vida sapiente em tais ocasiões. Isto permitia aos usuários do lado sombrio avançarem no domínio dos aspectos combativos da Força mais rapidamente do que seus homólogos do lado luminoso. Contudo, de acordo com Yoda, o lado sombrio não era mais poderoso que o luminoso em si, mas meramente "mais rápido, fácil e sedutor". Contudo, cada um tinha habilidades que faltava ao outro. Praticantes do lado luminoso eram capazes de "curar" um sangramento de cristal kyber.Ahsoka (romance) Isto significa que um cristal kyber que fosse envermelhado pelo lado sombrio poderia ser restaurado para sua forma pura. A Ordem Jedi também tinha uma técnica antiga chamada Morichro. Esta arte permitia ao usuário desacelerar as funções corpóreas de um oponente até a morte. O Mestre Yaddle era o único Jedi conhecido a usar esta habilidade como ela era muito perigosa. Um adepto do lado luminoso também poderia dominar a habilidade de se tornar um Espírito da Força. Esta habilidade permitia ao usuário persistir sua Força Viva e então, manifestar consciência o que lhe permitia comungar com os vivos após a morte. Os únicos conhecidos a dominarem esta habilidade foram Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon Jinn foi o primeiro a descobrir esta habilidade mas morreu antes de dominá-la. Contudo, ele pôde manter consciência eterna mas não pôde aparecer como uma versão azulada de sua forma física e no lugar voltava como uma voz incorpórea.Voices O Escolhido Antes da Queda da República Galáctica, havia uma antiga profecia que previa que um ser traria de volta o equilíbrio à Força. Promessa de Lira San Seguindo a Queda de Lasan, o Lasat místico Chava o Sábio e o antigo Guarda de Alta Honra Gron descobriram uma profecia nas escritas antigas dos Lasat. Chava e Gron então embarcaram em uma busca para encontrar Lira San. Três anos antes da batalha de Yavin,Os eventos desse artigo tomam lugar após "A Princess on Lothal", que é o primeiro episódio conhecido a tomar lugar no terceira ano antes da Batalha de Yavin. Como tal, podemos deduzir que este evento ocorre neste mesmo ano. Chava e Gron foram capturados pelo Império Galáctico. No entanto eles foram resgatados por Hondo Ohnaka, um pirata Weequay amigo de Ezra Bridger e os Espectros. Chava via Hondo como "o Tolo" na profecia. À bordo da Fantasma , Chava e Gron encontraram o antigo Guarda de Alta Honra e capitão Garazeb Orrelios, quem eles viram como o "Filho de Lasan" na profecia. Após uma cerimônia, Chava pedia a Zeb para usar seu Bo-rifle à maneira antiga com seu bastão. Chopper mostrou a eles o seu mapa galáctico. O rifle de Zeblhes mostrou um planeta no Espaço Selvagem. A Capitã Hera Syndulla definiu o curso com as coordenadas até Lira San. No entanto, quando eles se aproximavam das coordenadas, a Fantasma foi tirada do hiperespaço devido a um buraco negro. Chava o viu como parte do labirinto mencionado na profecia. Um cruzador leve Imperial do agente da DSI, Kallus, quem Chava reconheceu como "o Guerreiro" na profecia, chegou para ordenar que os Espectros se rendessem. Eles se recusaram e entraram no aglomerado estelar. Usando seu bo-rifle, Zeb foi capaz de guiar a Fantasma pelo aglomerado. Mas os Espectros foram atingidos e o hiperpropulsor foi ativado. Quando os Espectros perceberam, eles descobriram que tinham chegado até Lira San. Chava e Gron então foram até o planeta, onde eles descobriram que Lasats estava lá. Zeb, no entanto, escolheu continuar lutando com os Espectros contra o Império. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Aspectos da Força Categoria:Lado luminoso